ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Looney Tunes (2019 short series)/Characters
This is the total list of the Looney Tunes characters. Note: * = new characters. A *'Al Capone*' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - a gangster who is partially based on the real gangster of the same name. *'Alexa Mortary*' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a kind of cute but villainous woman who is Sherson and Watlock's arch-enemy. B *'Babbit and Catstello' (voiced by Jess Harnell and Nolan North, respectively) - a pair of cats resembling Abbott and Costello who usually get in trouble whenever they try to catch TBD. *'Barnyard Dawg' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a protective and short-tempered farm dog who constantly feuds with Foghorn Leghorn due to his constant pranks and occasionally Henery Hawk. *'Beaky Buzzard' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'The Brave and Dashing Hero*' (voiced by John Paul Karliak) - TBD *'Bosko' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - the very first Looney Tune who now TBD. *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - an easygoing and mischievous Brooklyn-accented grey rabbit/hare known his catchphrase "Ehh, what's up, doc?", usually spoken while chewing a carrot, often outsmarting any kind of foe he faces thanks to his multiple shenanigans. *'Buff Bunny*' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a sadistic and rather muscular rabbit/hare who somewhat resembles Bugs but is TBD. *'Bunnie and Claude' (voiced by TBD and TBD, respectively) - two Southern rabbit robbers who are known for TBD. C *'Carl the Grim Rabbit' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Cecil Turtle' (also voiced by Bill Farmer) - a sneaky and mischievous turtle who TBD. *'Chloe Rednose*' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - a teenage Face Paint girl who is stupid and annoying, often ending into TBD. *'Claude Cat' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Claudette Dupri' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a French spy who constantly tries to steal and sell secrets from the United States, but usually fails due to Lola or Tina unintentionally interfering with it. *'Colonel Rimfire' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Cool Cat' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'The Crusher' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD D *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a rather crazy but greedy, sympathetic and self-centered black duck who has a friendly rivalship with Bugs and is Porky's closest friend as well, often ending up in a series of TBD due to his greedy and TBD nature. *'Dudley Cat*' (voiced by Dan Povenmire) - a cat who often tricks TBD. E *'Elmer Fudd' (also voiced by Billy West) - a human hunter with a speech impediment who is one of Bugs and Daffy's arch-nemesis, being usually outsmarted by them due to their shenanigans mixed with his naivety. F *'Foghorn Leghorn' (also voiced by Bill Farmer) - a large Leghorn rooster with a stereotypical Southern accent, a "good ol' boy" speaking style and a penchant for mischief, being also loud-mouthed and obnoxious, commonly getting into feuds with Barnyard Dawg or/and Henery Hawk. G *'Gabby Goat' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a short-tempered goat who TBD. *'"Granny" Emma Webster' (voiced by Candi Milo) - a gentle old woman who is the owner of Sylvester, Tweety and Hector, being very protective of Tweety, normally punishing Sylvester when he's caught to eat him. *'Gossamer' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD H *'Hector the Bulldog' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - a large brown bulldog owned by Granny who normally beats up Sylvester when caught trying to catch Tweety, although his unintelligence allows Sylvester to outsmart him. *'Henery Hawk' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Hippety Hopper' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Hubie and Bertie' (both voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Hugo the Abominable Snowman' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD I *'Iguana*' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - a mad scientist Hungarian-accented iguana who loves to create insanely powerful contraptions, but ends up outsmarted by either Bugs or Daffy due to his rather TBD. J *'Jumpy Walrus*' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD K *'K-9' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - Marvin's pet dog who follows him on his missions. *'Karen Facepoint*' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - a teenage Face Paint girl who is Chloe's best friend and TBD. L *'Lola Bunny' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - a tomboyish and mischievous but rather bubbly light brown blonde-haired female rabbit/hare, being Bugs' girlfriend and rather agressive when teased or enraged, especially when called "doll". *'Loud Crow*' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a loud-mouthed crow who annoys many characters, especially Porky Pig. M *'Mac and Tosh Gopher' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and also by Jess Harnell, respectively) - two British-accented brown gophers, better known as the Goofy Gophers, whose their exaggerated politeness drive their foes crazy. Mac tends to be the most intelligent of the duo, while Tosh is naive and stubborn. *'Marvin the Martian' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a soft-spoken but tyrannical alien invader who often tries to invade Earth, usually failing due to Bugs or Daffy's (as Dodgers) constant interference on his plans. *'Michigan J. Frog' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Miss Prissy' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Monkoo Stump*' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - a crazy ape who is designed to be a parody of Donald Trump, often engaging on several endeavors to TBD. N *'Nasty Canasta' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD O P *'Penelope Pussycat' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - a female cat who normally gets into a series of unfortunate events like failing to catch Tweety and Speedy Gonzales, being annoyed by Mac and Tosh, getting chased by Pepé Le Pew, mistakening her with a female skunk, being also a rival to Lola Bunny. *'Pepé Le Pew' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a French striped skunk constantly in search of love and appreciation. However, his offensive skunk odor and his aggressive pursuit of romance typically cause other characters (especially his love interest Penelope) to flee from him in fear. *'Pete Puma' (voiced by John Kassir) - TBD *'Petunia Pig' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - a friendly but shy pink domestic pig whose most distinctive trait is a severe stutter, for which he sometimes compensates by replacing his words, most notable on his catchphrase "Th-th-th-that's all, folks!". He's normally seen as the straight man for Daffy's antics and schemes. Q R *'The Road Runner' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Rocky and Mugsy' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett and Bill Fagerbakke, respectively) - TBD *'Rose and Violet' (voiced by Andrea Baker and Mae Whitman, respectively) - TBD S *'Sam Sheepdog and Ralph Wolf' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen and Billy West, respectively) - TBD *'Schultz' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Sherson*' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - an idiotic detective who makes some idiotic claims on mysteries. *'Shorty, Fatty and Cutie*' (also voiced by Jess Harnell, by Paul Rugg and by Laura Bailey, respectively) - a trio of idiotic criminals who TBD. *'Speedy Gonzales' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - an extremely fast Mexican mouse who is the hero of his village and TBD. *'Squeaks the Squirrel' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Sylvester Pussycat' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a hungry and TBD tuxedo cat who normally antagonizes Tweety, Speedy or Hippety Hopper, commonly failing to eat them due to his incompetence or being caught by Granny or Hector. *'Sylvester Pussycat, Jr.' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - Sylvester's son who he stars in his own shorts with Sylvester, being usually embarassed of his father's constant fails to impress or spoil him. T *'The Tasmanian Devil' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - better known as Taz, he's a ferocious but rather dimwitted omnivore with a notoriously short temper and little patience, who mainly communicates through grunts, growls and rasps and when he talks, he talks in a primitive way. *'Tare Woodpecker*' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a female woodpecker who deeply depises the Face Paints. *'The Three Bears' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche, by Vanessa Marshall and also by John Kassir, respectively) - TBD *'Tina Russo Duck' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - a rather sarcastic and sometimes short-tempered tomboyish brown-haired female duck who is Daffy's girlfriend, often TBD. *'Tweety Bird' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a cute yellow canary who TBD. U *'Ugly Duckling*' (voiced by Alex Hirsch) - a duck who is usually ugly, but usually beats up whoever tries to eat him. V *'Victor Wolf*' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - a wolf who tries eating numerous characters, especially TBD. *'Von Vultur' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD W *'Watlock*' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - Sherson's more intelligent sidekick. *'Wile E. Coyote' (voiced by Corey Burton) - a self-proclaimed genius British-accented coyote who mainly antagonizes the Road Runner by trying to eat him and usually fails thanks to TBD. *'Witch Hazel' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - an ugly green witch who antagonizes Bugs in several occasions, being known by her vanity and hysterical personality. X Y *'Yosemite Sam' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - an extremely aggressive gunslinging prospector, outlaw, pirate or cowboy with a hair-trigger temper and an intense hatred of rabbits, Bugs particularly, also antagonizing Daffy in some cases. Z *'Zany Doggy*' (voiced by Justin Roiland) - a crazy dog who loves adventures. Category:List of characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Looney Tunes Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas